This invention relates to a trigger mechanism, particularly for an automatic firing mechanism to fire propellant-igniting cartridges. The trigger mechanism includes a catch urged by a spring into a position in which it engages a detent surface of a cocked firing pin, blocking a forward (firing) movement thereof. For withdrawing the catch from the blocking position to thus cause the firing pin to be launched, the catch is positively connected to a rocker lever which, in turn, is coupled to a rocker lever bar. Thus, by longitudinally displacing the rocker lever bar in the direction of release, the motion is transmitted to the catch by the rocker lever, whereby the catch is withdrawn, and the pin accelerates into its firing position.
A trigger mechanism in which a nose of a cocked firing pin is held by a catch is disclosed in Federal Republic of Germany Patent No. 2,362,131, a counterpart of U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,041. If the nose of the firing pin or the catch breaks, the safety of the weapon would be compromised to the greatest degree since accidental firing could occur. Furthermore, the situation can arise that, owing to excessive rubbing or friction of the catch, there is only partial securing of the firing pin by the catch resulting from a so-called "side catch". In that condition, an unstable firing state can arise, in which the possibility of an unintentional firing of the weapon owing to shocks cannot be excluded.